The Corporate Structure
The Corporate Structure was a faction led by both Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. It currently consists of Shane Helms, Jake Anderson, Hugo Knox, Kenny Omega, Beth Phoenix, Wade Barrett, Suicide, Brock Lesnar, Gina Carano and J&J Security. The reasoning behind the formation of the faction is because none of them believe that the ongoing war between Team Bischoff, Team Long and Team Heyman should be going on and that all three leaders are nothing by liars and worthless. Ciaran O'Donnell has vowed to rid Raw of them and prove his point. The faction was formed at Wrestlemania XXIX where O'Donnell, Michaels and Hardy attacked the WWE Champion Tyler Chandler and Road Dogg after Chandler had successfully retained the WWE Championship. Matt Hardy would later betray his best friend, Shane Helms as well as Team Long and joined the group on May 20th, 2013. Stacy Keibler would join the group on the June 10th episode of Raw betraying Team Bischoff. At Invasion Triple H was revealed as the mystery partner of Project Mayhem and was also revealed as the leader and mastermind behind the team. Soon afterwards it was revealed that Team Long had aligned themselves with Triple H. They would gain the top three (WWE, Intercontinental and Women's) championships at Unforgiven, after the main event Triple H fired both Paul Heyman and Eric Bischoff effectively ending the Brand Wars storyline. The group would later change their name to The Corporate Structure after Triple H once again regained control of Monday Night RAW. The group would later win the Faction of the Year Slammy Award. In 2014, a few of the key members of the faction left, including Ciaran O'Donnell and Jeff Hardy; while people like Eva Marie aligned themselves with the Structure, although she's not recognized as an official member of the group, merely an ally of Stacy Keibler. In February 2014 both Jake Anderson and Randy Orton joined the group while John Morrison was kicked out. The faction slowly faded out after Triple H left television only to return in 2015 once both Triple H and Stephanie McMahon returned. Seth Rollins became the first to join the stable followed afterwards by Shane Helms. History Formation Brand Wars storyline (2013) The Corporate Structure (late 2013–2014) Return of the Structure (2015–present) The Structure returned in 2015 after Triple H and Stephanie returned also announcing the return of SmackDown and that Mick Foley would be becoming the SmackDown General Manager and Triple H assumed his old post as Raw General Manager alongside Brie Bella as the Raw Divas General Manager. Seth Rollins along with Joey Mercury and Jamie Noble – known collectively as J&J Security would later align themselves with the Structure in April 2015 followed shortly afterwards by Shane Helms. At Unforgiven (2015) Rollins turned on the Structure reunited The Shield with Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. That same night Magnus, Wade Barrett, Layla, Suicide all aligned themselves with the Structure followed by Baron Corbin a week later on Raw. Members Past Members Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE' **WWE Championship (3 times, current) – Ciaran O'Donnell (2), Wade Barrett (1, current) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (4 times) – Shawn Michaels, John Morrison (2), Shane Helms **WWE Women's Championship (4 times, current) – Stacy Keibler (2), Layla (1), Suicide (1, current) **Money in the Bank (1 time) – Shawn Michaels External links